Ruse
by se2zno
Summary: What if Bella Swan, wasn't who we thought she was? What if instead of being clumsy and shy, she is agile and outgoing. Is it all just a ruse? Not only is Bella lying about who she is, but where she came from. Bella has a similar upbringing as Natasha, but can Edward love the real Bella? Where do the Avengers fit in? Read and find out! Cannon pairings


Disclaimer: I don't own anything including twilight and the MCU, all characters and plot lines belong to the rightful owners.

This story is just something I just couldn't quite get out of my head; the storylines just seem to fit together perfectly. I decided I would post it and see what becomes of it; hopefully I can get the whole plot worked out

Ruse: n. an action intended to deceive someone; a trick

Ruse

It started out as an abnormal day in the small town of Forks, Washington. Instead of sitting in a dark biology classroom for my period 3 class at 10:40 a.m. on a Tuesday morning; I was sitting in the abnormally bright, sun-lit classroom. Making my day even worse, I was sitting in the classroom without Edward. According to the town gossip, he and his family were on a "camping trip" although, I knew better. I awoke to a warm bed with a note on my bedside table saying that due to the sun, he would be making a quick hunting trip with his family and would be back tomorrow by noon. I could never get over how perfect and elegant his handwriting was.

Never, would I have imagined last year that the sun would make me this miserable. My mind was currently counting down the hours until I would be able to see Edward again. Doodling on my notebook instead of listening to Mr. Banner drown on about autorhythmicity and the heart's conduction system I almost didn't hear the clicking of heels in the hallway outside the classroom.

An odd sound to hear at Fork's high school as most of the staff are male, with a few exceptions, and it was during class hours, so a teacher shouldn't be walking around the halls. That left only a few options for the origin of the sound, the most likely options being either an administrator or a parent. My curiosity peaked when I heard a knock on the door, my head, like the rest of the class's, snapped up at the sound. The door opened to reveal Ms. Cope whose heels continue to click against the tile floor as she walks towards Mr. Banner with a note held in her hand. I put my head back down and continue to doodle; the sounds of chairs moving and papers shifting fill the room. The fan in the corner of the classroom blows the fragrance of Ms. Cope's perfume around the room. Mr. Banner clears his throat and that draws my attention once more; looking up I find him starring at me.

"Ah, Bella it seems your father has excused you for the rest of the day, you have family visiting from out of state." Mr. Banner says in a gruff as though my absence from class will ruin it for the rest. Well that might be true seeing as Edward and I are the only one who ever seem to answer questions correctly, even when we weren't entirely listening. I find myself surprised at his words, but gather up my belongings and start to head out the door with Ms. Cope at my heels. Before I could get far I heard Mike pipe up from the back of the classroom.

"Hey Arizona, didn't think you had any other family!" I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders with a shade of pink colouring my cheeks. As I continue my walk out of the class I hear Mr. Banner call the class back to attention and start lecturing about gap junctions and intercalated disks.

"Enjoy the time with your cousin, Bella" Ms. Cope says with a genuine smile

"I'm sure I will, thanks." I blush and look down, while thinking to myself what cousin? I start the short walk to my truck and I see Ms. Cope walk back towards the front office, the sun was shining in my eyes, unfortunately I hadn't thought to grab my sunglasses from the top of my dresser, truth be told they probably would have had a layer of dust on them anyways. Once I reach my truck I pull out my phone, no missed calls or texts, now I'm really starting to wonder what's going on.

I decide I may as well go home because if Charlie actually did sign me out of class early I'm sure he'd be waiting there. I open the door of my truck and my nostrils are assaulted with the familiar smell of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. I insert my keys into the ignition and the truck starts with the sounds of thunder and I let my mind wander about what is to await me when I get home on the short drive home. Turning onto my street I see an irregularity right away, there is a brand new _Jeep Cherokee_ in the driveway and Charlie's cruiser is no where to be seen.

I'm automatically suspicious, nothing is adding up. If Charlie signed me out of school he would have either told me himself, and he would have been home to meet me. I park my truck on the side of the road, leaving my bag in the car, and my phone in my back jean pocket; I hop out. Walking up the gravel driveway I see that the _Jeep_ has two bags inside as well as some snack food, some _Cheetos_ dust litters the passenger seat. The interior looks spotless, almost like a never been used before vehicle. The car doesn't seem as though it is going to offer me any more information so I continue my walk up towards the door. There is no use in trying to be stealthy about my arrival, as my truck would let the whole neighbourhood know I've arrived. My hand on the door knob and I hear two voices inside; thankfully I recognize them. I open the door and almost sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing here? Get bored of D.C.?" I ask with a smirk.

 **Until next time!**

 **P.S. Who do you think showed up to surprise Bella?**


End file.
